Providing multiple focal planes, or discrete steps of focus adjustment, is useful for a number of applications. It can be part of capturing three dimensional data. In the prior art, multiple focus capture utilized mechanical movement such as gears or liquid lenses. Such mechanisms are expensive, slow, and relatively fragile. Another prior art method of capturing multiple focal lengths involves using multiple cameras. However, this is bulky and expensive. The bulk and expense also limits the number of focal lengths that can be simultaneously captured.